The present inventive concept relates to an optical module for surface inspection and a surface inspection apparatus including the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to an optical module for bright-field and dark-field surface inspection and a surface inspection apparatus including the same.
Recently, the manufacturing of semiconductor devices and displays has been carried out through the use of many discrete processes. Because defects in an intermediate product can impact any of these processes or any of these processes can give rise to manufacturing defects, defects are gradually becoming more and more likely to affect the precision of these products, their reliability and the production yield.
Therefore, it is becoming more and more important to detect defects in substrates used to manufacture semiconductor devices and displays and/or to precisely detect defects produced during a manufacturing process. In particular, inspection devices and methods must be able to detect a wide variety of defects.